Classes
Classes are roles that can be bestowed upon certain Blorbs, giving them special powers and items that stay with them even after death and respawn. =List of Standard Classes= Used in Tabletop Play. Tamer Focus on: Grace and Heart You get the following: Soother: When you encounter a Mundane Creature that isn’t docile, roll+Grace. On 10+, it’s docile, take +1 forward to Charm Creature. On 7-9, it’s just docile. Plus, choose one: Best Friend: Take an extra option on Charm Creature, even on a miss. Diplomacy: When you encounter a Magical Creature that isn’t docile, roll+Heart. On 10+, it’s docile and you don’t take much harm. On 7-9, it’s docile but you take great harm. Once More: When you call out to the winds for a Mundane Creature you’ve used Charm Creature on recently (and know is still in the area), roll+Grace. On 10+, they hear you and are on their way. On a 7-9, they will take some time to get to you. Pack Mentality: You are able to use Charm Creature on groups of Mundane Creatures at once, instead of one Mundane Creature at a time. Knave Focus on: Grace and Might Backstab: When you attack a foe without being detected in the process, roll+Might. On 10+, choose 2. On 7-9, choose 1: *You’re able to continue avoiding being detected. *You cause significant harm instead of minor harm. *You damage their defenses, all harm done to them afterwards does +1 harm. Cautious: When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+Grace. On 10+, hold 3. On 7-9, hold 1. Spend 1 for 1 to ask the following three questions about the area you’re currently in: *Is there a trap here, and if so what activates it? *What does the trap do when activated? *What else is hidden here? Get Lost: When you need to get out of a situation fast, roll+Might. On 10+, you’re out of there, but by yourself. On 7-9, you can stay or go, but you must leave something, or take something, at GM discretion to leave. Larceny: When you pick pockets or locks, cheat, or tamper with traps, roll+Grace. On 10+, you do it without issue. On 7-9, you do it, but the GM will offer you a choice between suspicion, danger, or cost. Underdog: When you are facing overwhelming odds, gain +1 to armour. Mage Focus on: Grace and Spark You get the following: Cantrips: When you perform a very minor bit of magic, roll+Grace. On 10+, the little magic trick works as intended. On a 7-9, it has a drawback. Plus, choose one: Blood Magic: When you perform a major sacrifice of life, in an effort to create a Magical Creature, describe the thing you wish to create and roll+Nothing. On 10+, choose 1, and the GM chooses 1. On 7-9, choose 2, and the GM chooses 1: *Your sacrifice was not sufficient. *Your creature is born with an overt flaw. *Your creature isn’t loyal nor obedient for you. *Your creature is only a Mundane Creature. Dark Magic: When you cast a destructive magical spell, roll+Spark. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You aren’t hurt by your spell casting in the process. *Your desired effect comes to pass to the best of your ability. *You don’t accidentally hurt an ally while casting the spell. *You don’t draw the attention to yourself in the process. Sun Magic: When you cast a redirective magical spell, roll+Spark. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You aren’t hurt by your spell casting in the process. *Your desired effect comes to pass to the best of your ability. *You don’t accidentally hurt an ally while casting the spell. *You don’t draw the attention to yourself in the process. Under Magic: When you cast an elemental magical spell, roll+Grace. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You aren’t hurt by your spell casting in the process. *Your desired effect comes to pass to the best of your ability. *You don’t accidentally hurt an ally while casting the spell. *You don’t draw the attention to yourself in the process. Bard Focus on:Grace and Unity Bardic Lore: When you recount an epic story, song, or poem related to your current predicament, roll+Grace. On 10+, you recall something useful and helpful from the epic. On 7-9, you only recall something interesting, but not obviously helpful. Carouse: When you return to civilization after a successful mission, spend 1 barter, and roll+Grace. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You befriend a useful NPC. *You learn of an opportunity. *You gain useful information. *You do not get into trouble. Epic Poetry: When you begin a mission, roll+Unity. On 10+ hold 3, on 7-9 hold 2. Spend 1 for 1, to give someone else either a +1 or -2. Shout: When you unleash the full power of your voice in order to strike at a foe, roll+Grace. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You knock the target backwards. *You knock the target off their feet. *You cause some harm to the target. *You don’t collapse parts of the environment around you. Unsung: When you improvise songs of glory before a battle, roll+Unity. On 10+, whomever rolls Epic Battle takes an extra option regardless of their roll. On a 7-9, they take a +1 to the roll. Fighter Focus on: Heart and Might You get the following: Customized: You start off with a finely crafted weapon. First, choose a base. All are 2-harm: *Sword, Spear, Axe, Hammer, Flail, Staff, Bows&Arrows Choose the appropriate range: *Breath, Touch, Close, Reach, Near, Far Choose two enhancements: *Sharp. Armour Piercing. *Serrated edges. +1 harm. *Hooks and Spikes. Add messy. *Huge. Add forceful. *Versatile. Choose another range. Choose a look: *Ancient, Unblemished, Ornate, Blood-Stained, Sinister Plus, choose one: Merciless: When you inflict harm, inflict +1 harm. Press the Advantage: When you more aggressively Follow Up with NPCs or PCs, roll +Might instead of +Unity. Rampage: When you use your pure strength to destroy inanimate objects, roll+Might. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *It doesn’t take very long. *Nothing of value is damaged. *It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise. *You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort. See Red: When you investigate What’s Going On in the middle of battle, you may roll +Heart instead of +Spark. In such a case, even on a miss, you may ask this extra question, “Who or what here is the biggest threat to myself?” Paladin Focus on: Heart and Spark Detect Monsters: When a Night or Under Creature is in close proximity to you, you will be informed and then can ask one of the following: *How close to me is it? *Where relative to me is it? *How powerful compared to my group is it? Divine Armour: When you wear a holy relic, gain +1 to armour. Field Medic: You do not need First Aid to Mend Wounds. Hold the Line: When you dedicate yourself to protecting all of your group instead of engaging in combat, roll+Heart. On 10+, hold 5. On 7-9, hold 3. So long as you dedicate yourself to this act, you may spend your hold, 1 for 1, to choose an option: *Redirect an attack from your target to yourself. *Halve the harm and effect of the attack. *Give any ally a +1 forward to Exchange Blows against the attacker. Holy Insight: When you confront an enemy that is much more powerful than you, say a prayer to the divine and roll+Spark. On 10+, you get indication of a weakness of the target, and when you do harm against them, do +1 harm. On 7-9, you are only given awareness of their weakness. Ranger Focus on: Heart and Unity You get the following: Wanderer: You start with 0 barter worth of stuff, except for the clothes on your back and a walking stick (and adventure gear and rations!). When you stay in a friendly settlement, shelter is provided for free. Plus, choose one: Adventure: When you and some allies go on a grand journey, roll+Unity. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You get there quickly. *You get there safely. *You get there unnoticed. *You get there without wasting supplies. Big Game: When you battle a vastly more powerful than you Night, Under, or Magical Creature, roll+Heart. On 10+, get all. On 7-9, choose 2: *You don’t endanger your allies. *You don’t risk your own life. *You cause it to go away for now. Hunter: When you battle a vastly more powerful than you Mundane Creature, roll+Heart. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *You cause significant harm. *You take minimal harm. *You scare it away for now. *You don’t endanger your allies. Make Camp: When you and your allies set up camp in dangerous territory and you decide the watch, roll+Unity. On 10+, if there’s an ambush you are prepared. On 7-9, only the one on watch is prepared. Engineer Focus on: Might and Spark Blacksmith: When you sit down with other items, you may turn them into simple armours or weapons. Blueprints: When you sit down to design a larger project, to either be later built or sold, roll+Spark. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *It’s sellable, worth 1 Barter. *It’s detailed, +1 to Build. *The project is cheap. *The project’s a vehicle. Build: When you have the proper parts, and a plan, and sit down to build a larger project with or without help, roll+Might. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *It doesn’t take long to build. *It is well put together. *It will be easy to repair. *It can be made secretly. Juryrig: When you turn two or more items into another more useful item, roll+Spark. On 10+, you make it, and didn’t need all the parts. Input parts are replaced with what you made, and 1 Barter worth of scrap. On 7-9, you make it, but use up all the input parts. Salvage: When you remove parts from a larger whole to take with you, roll+Might. On 10+, you remove it without damaging the part. On 7-9, you get the part, but they’re not in good shape. GM fiat for what’s exactly wrong with them. Warlord Focus on: Might and Unity Challenge: When you challenge the leader of an enemy force to a duel to settle differences without excess bloodshed, roll+Might. On 10+, you win the duel and suffer little harm, and the enemy forces either leave in failure, or try to fight and break into infighting as well. On 7-9, choose 1: *You’re nearly killed, but win. *The duel doesn’t matter to them. Inspiring: When you perform an impressive action, roll+Unity. On 10+, all of your party take a +1 to their next attempt at that action. On 7-9, only one of them gets that +1. Strategist: When you spend some time with your allies before a dangerous mission, roll +Unity instead of +Heart for Epic Battle. Tactical Retreat: When you and your allies are in over your head in a battle, and need to leave battle, roll+Unity. On 10+, choose one thing to leave behind or lose. On 7-9, choose two things: *Your allies. *A mission objective. *At least half of your gear. *A means to be followed. Valiance: When you perform a great act of heroics in the defense of others, roll+Might. On 10+, you protect them from most if not all of the harm, and take little harm yourself. On 7-9, choose 1: *You suffer great harm. *Your allies suffer some harm. *You’re now in great danger. Cleric Focus on: Spark and Unity You get the following: Detect Magic: When a magic spell is cast around you, roll+Spark. On 10+, you know what type of magic and a useful bit of information as to what the spell is meant to do. On 7-9, you only know what type of magic it is. Plus, choose one: Anti-Magic: When you attempt to call upon your faith to battle the dark forces of magic, say the type of magic you’re combatting and roll+Spark. On 10+, choose 2. On 7-9, choose 1: *You mitigate the effects of the spell towards others. *You more powerfully mitigate the effects of the spell towards you. *You don’t draw unwanted attention to yourself in the process. Bless Ally: When you call upon the divine to bless only a single ally for the duration of battle, roll+Unity. On 10+, choose 3. On 7-9, choose 2: *They take an ongoing +1 to a single stat’s roll. *When they inflict harm, they inflict +1 harm. *You do not take a -1 ongoing to all Cleric Moves for the duration of the battle. *You do not draw unwanted attention to yourself in the process. Cure Wounds: When you wish to call upon divine favour to heal someone, roll+Unity. If they are only Lightly Injured: On 10+, they are fully healed, and ready to continue fighting. On 7-9, they’re back on their feet and don’t feel the pain, but it’s only masked not gone, and can return at GM fiat. If they are Heavily Injured: On 10+, they are stabilized and treated as Lightly Injured. On 7-9, they are seemingly stabilized and treated as Lightly Injured for some time, but the harm will return at GM fiat. Guidance: Once per scene, when you ask the divine for guidance, you are given some useful knowledge related to your situation. The GM will tell you what. =List of FirstGen Classes= Classes are in alphabetical order. Aborigine Adventurer Alchemist Animal Trainer Archer Artist Assassin Aviator Blacksmith Blademaster Blue Mage Brigand Cardmage Charismatic Rebel Leader Caster Clansman Cleric of the DragonQueen Clown Craftman Cyblorb Dirtmancer Doctor Dragon Slayer Eldritch Cultist Electrokinetic Exorcist Farmer Feral Blorb Fox Furmancer Grand Priestess Guardian Heartbreaker Hoplite Hunter Illusionist Mage Judicator Lightbearer Lumberjack Machinist Magician Matchmaker Meatmancer Mercenary Miner Necromancer Ninja Phytomancer Plague Doctor Psion Puzzlesleuth Ranger Samurai Smokemancer Soldier Spartan Split Personality Stonemason Storm Sorcerer Swashbuckler Teacher Thief Traveler Tree-Hugging Hippie Umbramancer Virtuoso Warlord Waterbender Category:Mechanics